Rescue Kurama
by Warrior Shadow X
Summary: Rating for Cursing. Please read and review. Its good, and tell me whay the pairingsd should be and should it be yaoi? Please R&R. Thanx


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
Shadow: Hey zup peeps. You want to read a story 0_o?  
  
Kasangi: Ya do you want a story?  
  
Shadow: All right here it goes!!  
  
~ Rescue Kurama ~  
  
Chapter One: Doomed For Life  
  
One day as Yusuke Urameshi was walking down the street to confront a witch for a mission. He had heard she lived in a Castle on Catalina Island. So he continued down the street in spirit world where he met Genkai. "Hello grandma, how's it going" Yusuke said with a smirk. "Oh nothing, just practicing moves with my spirit techniques" Genkai said. "You have more techniques," Yusuke said with a frown. "Yes I might know everything you know, but you don't know everything I own" Genkai said with a smirk. "Damn, hey do you know where I can find Heshio and Lucre, they are witches" Yusuke replied. "I know, King Enma sent me to help you thought this difficult mission," Genkai said. "How is it going to be difficult?" Yusuke thought. "Well they are dangerous and know lots of spells" Genkai said. "How do you know that" Yusuke wondered. "Well it a long story" Genkai replied. "And um, are Kuwabara, Hiei and Kuwabara coming on this mission" Yusuke asked. "Oh yes, soon enough will well meet them" Genkai said.  
  
"Now about the witches" Yusuke said. "Oh a long time when I was your age, I was sent on a mission to defeat them, I barely escaped and my friend Esmeralda got killed or something, I'm not sure, but that's how I know" Genkai replied. "So your friend died, damn, hopefully Kuwabara dies," Yusuke said laughing. Genkai joined him and the two laughed. "Hey what's so funny" Kuwabara said. Yusuke scratched his head "Eh. Nothing" Yusuke said. Genkai was still laughing. "Shut up you baboon" Hiei growled. "Hey aren't we suppose to defeat Heshio and Lucre" Kurama said. "Yes Indeed we are, now lets begin are dangerous journey" Genkai said. "Dan an gerous journey" Kuwabara grinned deeply. "Yes it is dangerous" Genkai replied. "Eh.. " Kuwabara cried. As the Spirit detectors started to move. About 10 minutes later, they found their selves in a trap. "AH! LET ME OUT OF HERE" Kuwabara whined. "*Yusuke nudges Kuwabara* "Ah I mean us out of here" Kuwabara scream. "Oh little children I am glad you could come, your right in time for supper" Lucre announced. "Yum, supper" Kuwabara smiled. "You stupid baka, she means we are the supper," Hiei said.  
  
"Is that what you mean Miss Witch Lady" Kuwabara managed to ask. "Oh no we just want to have a tea party" Lucre said in exaggeration. "Oh told you Hiei" Kuwabara teased. "You stupid I was being sarcastic" Lucre growled. Hiei looked at Kuwabara and said "Stupid Baka". "Shut up midget" Kuwabara said. "Err. We have no time for such nonsense, we need to think of an escape plan" Genkai whispered. "HEY! Do not think of getting away you will never escape" Lucre said. "Hey you are a super ugly evil witch who was super good hearing" Kuwabara yelped without thinking. "Oh so now you want to play a game with the ugly fat witch" Lucre screamed. "Hey how come Heshio never talks it he mental" Kuwabara wondered. "OH now you in for some bad shit!!" Heshio roared. "Ah you stupid, stupid baka" Kurama yelled. *Everyone looks at Kurama* "What, why are all you staring at me like that" Kurama wondered. "Because you said your first cuss word" Hiei announced. "Ya so should I get the first cuss word award" Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
"So Lucre what should we do to them" Heshio wondered. "Should we torture them, eat them for supper, nah! I want to kill them," Heshio said. "You will do no such thing, we will do a magic spell to make them suffer from all misery and then we will let them go" Lucre said. "Oh I like that two" Heshio announced. "Yes it is a good one" Lucre smirked. "Eh! What are you going to do to us" Kuwabara wanted to know. "You will see soon enough" Lucre said with a smirk. "It's all cause of that stupid baka," Hiei said. "No it's not its cause of midget," Kuwabara growled. "No its cause of baka" Hiei growled back. "No its cause of midget" Kuwabara said pumping up and then slammed and they fell out of the trap, when they started running.  
  
"Oh no you don't: Lucre smiled. "Heshio, do your thing!" Lucre announced. "Okay sister" Heshio followed orders and a metal cage fell down and caught everybody but Genkai. "Shit!!!" Kurama yelled. Genkai ran for the roads, and was nowhere to be seen from where the guys were trapped. "Damn" Yusuke growled. "Muahhh!" Lucre and Heshio laughed evilly doing the chicken dance. Kuwabara got up from where he was and did the chicken dance. "What a baka" Hiei said. "I know" Kurama said. Heisho turned around to see Kuwabara dancing and doing the chicken dance. And said," Hey you baka why are you celebrating, you are going to be just like poor little Esmeralda" Heshio laughed. "Esmeralda, that name sounds familiar, oh hey that was Genkai's friend" Yusuke said. "Indeed she was, now she is not living well at least soon she will be" Lucre laughed. "Hey where is Esmeralda" Yusuke said. "How would I know" Heshio exclaimed. "You mean you never killed her," Yusuke said. "Of course not, she was just vanished and now she should be dead," Lucre said evilly.  
  
"Now here is to finish you off," Lucre laughed. "Ala mola kana taka wasta botuuus a yangi" Heshio screamed. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were now vanished. Yusuke then suddenly awoke and said, "Wow what a weird dream". "Now to see, where the gang is" Yusuke thought. Yusuke heard and saw a rock being thrown at his window. He opened it and a rock hit him in the face. "Sorry Urameshi" Kuwabara yelled. "Hey did you guys now you are now ten million sizes tinnier" Yusuke laughed. "Check out your self, Fool" Hiei moaned. Yusuke looked at his self. "Looks the same, wait a minute" Yusuke said. Yusuke walked in his living room where Atsuko had passed out. He walked up to her to find she was huge; she had grown like ten million feet. Yusuke ran to his window. Yusuke whispered, "My mom is a giant". "No you baka you are a chibi" Kurama said. "No!" Yusuke said.  
  
"We should go to the girls, they will know what to do" Yusuke suggested. "Yah! We should" Kurama responded. So the four chibis walked down the street for what was it 2 hours. "I could have swore Keiko's house was 5 minutes away," Yusuke questioned. "Ya but now that we are small its three hours away" Kurama said. "WOOF WOOF" a dog said. "Oh a dog" Kuwabara said. "A DOG" Yusuke replied. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" Hiei screamed. The dog grabbed Kurama's leg and ran. "No!!" Everyone screamed.  
  
A/N: What should happen, what should be the pairings, should I make it yaoi, tell me in reviews. Thanks. PLEASE R&R THANX 


End file.
